A través del agua
by Haruka-Laevatein12
Summary: Taiga siempre recordaba que de pequeño le gustaba jugar cerca de un riachuelo. Aunque sus abuelos siempre le recalcaban cada vez que salía el nunca acercarse a dicho arroyo y peormente tratar de mirar su reflejo en dichas aguas. Cómo buen nieto que era, el obedecía y se decía en su fuero interno que sus abuelos sólo querían lo mejor para el. ¿Qué sucede cuando la curiosidad gana?


¡Hola!, bueno con otra historia y cómo mencione este escrito pertenece a la convocatoria AoKaHappyWishes del gurpo de Facebook AoKaga 5x10, la dinámica era un intercambio de fics y este va dedicado a: Aguus Pandi Kagamilandia, espero te guste me esforcé en hacerlo :v

En fin sus géneros son: Humor, un poco de misterio, leve mención de m-preg y romance(?

Sin más disfruten de su lectura y disculpen cualquier error de narración o de ortografía.

Taiga siempre recordaba que de pequeño le gustaba jugar cerca de un riachuelo. Aunque sus abuelos siempre le recalcaban cada vez que salía el nunca acercarse a dicho arroyo y peormente tratar de mirar su reflejo en dichas aguas. Cómo buen nieto que era, el obedecía y se decía en su fuero interno que sus abuelos sólo querían lo mejor para él.

Después de todo era un crío y a esa edad no le importaba mucho ése pequeño _lago_ , aunque admitía que le picaban las manos y cuerpo en saber qué pasaría si se acercaba a aquellas aguas. Pero el destino siempre interrumpía cuándo se aproximaba a aquel riachuelo _peligroso_.

¿Acaso jamás sabría que se escondía allí?, pues la verdad no lo sabía. Además ya tendría tiempo, porque al final era un niño de tan solo once años. Él podía esperar, por ahora, sería bueno y se limitaría a jugar, sin acercarse a aquel lugar prohibido.

...

—O al menos eso pensaba en aquel entonces—murmuraba un joven y apuesto pelirrojo, recostado en su cama.

Sí, ése joven que estaba perezosamente sobre el colchón era Kagami Taiga. Había cambiado ligeramente, después de todo ahora era un joven de 17 años; sin embargo aún conservaba sus características cejas partidas, su cabello color fuego y sobre todo su hermosa sonrisa, según las palabras de su tía Alex.

Oh ¿acaso había olvidado mencionar que actualmente vivía con su tía Alex?, bueno pues así era, hace ya unos cuantos años, dejó de vivir con sus preciados abuelos, para mudarse con su tía. ¿La razón?, pues era obvia o al menos para él lo era.

Ya que, él sabía perfectamente que con cada día que pasaba, sus abuelos se cansaban más, por eso él mismo decidió marcharse con Alex.

Aún tenía guardado en sus memorias aquel día en el que se tuvo que marchar, fue una tarde llena de lágrimas. Cada vez que recordaba aquel suceso, su corazón se estrujaba.

...

—Taiga en unas horas iremos dónde los abuelos, así que alístate —mencionaba la rubia entrando en la habitación.

— ¡¿En serio?! —exclamo levantándose del colchón emocionado por aquel comentario que había echo la mayor—Wow hace años que no vamos, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos? y... ¡Haz el favor de ponerte unos jodidos pantalones! —regaño al darse cuenta del pequeñísimo detalle.

— ¡No me grites Taiga!, y cuida ése vocabulario o le diré al abuelo Ryō —sonrió de lado, dándole unos cuantos escalofríos al pelirrojo—creo que solo serán dos semanas—.

Taiga irradiaba felicidad por todos sus poro, al fin volvería a ver a sus amados antecesores. Aunque sentía un desazón en la boca ¿Tal vez era una corazonada?; pero algo le decía que éste viaje traería cosas nuevas a su vida. Pero quizás solo sean simples suposiciones, después de todo nada malo podría pasar por ir a casa de sus abuelos ¿Verdad?

…..

Tras empacar y resguardar su hogar bajo llave, partieron rumbo a la morada de sus preciados abuelos, solo Dios sabía cuánto había extraño a esos adorables ancianos. Miró al cielo y observó lo nublado que estaba, de seguro llovería. Ladeo su cabeza y suspiro al pensar que sería un viaje largo y agotador.

— Oi, Alex ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevara llegar? —preguntó con gran curiosidad el de ojos rubí.

— Que bueno que preguntas Taiga, normalmente nos llevaría tres horas llegar pero…—sonrió ladina— aproximadamente llegaremos en una hora y media—.

¡Oh, no!, algo en esas palabras no le daban buena espina y sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver a la rubia ponerse unas gafas y al pisar el acelerador a fondo.

 _«Queridos abuelo y abuela, espero poder llegar a salvo a casa»,_ _pensamientos de nuestro tigre._

 _….._

 _Después de una hora y media de viaje, más unos mareos por parte de Taiga había llegado a su destino._

— ¡Tierra!, sagrada y hermosa tierra —exclamaba con gran dramatismo.

—Hey, no seas tan melodramático Taiga.

— Taiga, Alexandra dejen de discutir—regañaba con parsimonia al dúo de jóvenes.

—Casi no llego para contarlo abuelo y todo por su locura de conducir rápido—bramó un poco enojado señalando a la rubia, que parecía no importarle las acusaciones del más alto.

— ¡Tai-chan, Alex-chan!—chillaba emocionada al ver a su nieto y a Alex, que la adopto como un miembro más de la familia.

Taiga sonreía al ver la actitud que tomaba su antecesora, realmente extrañaba este ambiente y sobre todo a aquella mujer que se parecía tanto a él, físicamente hablando.

— Aquí estoy abuela—menciono para darle un efusivo y amoroso abrazo.

—Tai-chan, querido, tu abuelo y yo te extrañamos demasiado—susurraba la mujer de edad con unas cuantas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus bellos ojos color fuego, idéntico a los de su amado nieto.

—No llores, ya estoy aquí—murmuraba con voz suave para calmarla.

…..

Luego de la emotiva bienvenida, entraron en la residencia de antigua arquitectura, más que una casa parecía un templo viejo.

— Tai-chan, Alex-chan, aquí están sus habitaciones—sonreía con dulzura—pueden ir desempacando mientras se enfría un poco la cena.

…..

Habían tenido una cena muy amena, entre risas y algunos sonrojos por parte de nuestro pelirrojo.

—Abuela, voy a dar un paseo por el templo—mencionaba con sus mejillas sucias por pequeños granos de arroz.

—De acuerdo, pero no pases por ese arroyo ¿Bien?

—Está bien, gracias por la comida—dio una reverencia y salió a explorar una vez más ese antiguo templo.

…..

Camino por unos minutos y llego a su destino, aquel bosque o como él lo llamaba _"el lugar del lago prohibido", ¿_ Debería acercarse ó tal vez alejarse como siempre hacia cuando niño?

— ¿Qué haré? —se auto-preguntaba el pelirrojo indeciso de que elegir— nada malo puede pasar si me acerco ¿verdad?

Lo peor que podría pasarle es que fuera arrastrado al infierno, ah, esperen eso era imposible.

Se acercó con miedo al susodicho _lago_ , se hinco en frente de él y lo que vio fue…¡su reflejo!

— Ja, tantos años de miedo y sueños locos de cómo era matado por algún monstruo fueron en vano — a continuación su mano se posó sobre la cristalina agua de aquel riachuelo, todo se veía normal, no había nada fuera de lo común.

Taiga solo podía reír como maniaco, había superado uno de sus grandes miedos de la niñez, el número uno eran los perros; pero eso no importaba se sentía todo un héroe, era como haber domado una manada de perros, bueno no tanto así. Pero su risa se esfumo al sentir que algo agarraba su mano.

¿Qué rayos?

Fijó su vista de nuevo al lago y vio que algo o mejor dicho otra mano lo agarraba…¡Oh por todos los cielos!, algo lo estaba agarrando por el brazo.

—¡Suéltame maldita cosa desconocida! —vociferaba con miedo en su voz.

Poco a poco vio que ya no era solo la mano, se visualizaba un cuerpo de tez oscura y cabello azul, ¡diablos!, iba a morir tan joven por ser un pendejo.

Hasta que…fue arrastrado, abrazado y finalmente besado a la fuerza por el otro ser, todo ocurrió muy rápido que no reacciono, su cabeza se quedó en blanco y finalmente se desmayó por la impresión.

…..

Abrió sus ojos lentamente ¿en dónde estaba? Y lo recordó, él había sido arrastrado por una cosa. Se incorporó en un instante y miro el lugar, estaba en una especie de cueva.

—Al fin despiertas.

— ¿Quién eres? Y ¿En dónde estoy? —interrogo con sumo nerviosismo al ver al extraño vestir unas ropas extrañas o más bien se veían antiguas, como si fueran de otra época y en su cabeza un par de orejas se asomaban, esperen un momento ¡Orejas!

—No me mires así y mi nombre es Aomine Daiki, estas en un cueva si es que no te das cuentas y desde hoy seré tu guardián ¿Alguna otra pregunta que desees hacer _amo_?

Taiga lo analizo de pies a cabeza y se pellizcó la mejilla ¿No era un sueño, esto de verdad le estaba ocurriendo?

—Esto es una mentira…yo de seguro morí ahogado ¡Sí!, debe de ser eso…y-o…—

No logro completar su monologo, porque el extraño ser de nombre Daiki lo había agarrado del rostro, sentía sus mejillas arder.

—Calma querido amo, no estás muerto, solo me liberaste y ahora estoy aquí ¿Acaso no lo puedes comprender?, me toco un amo muy idiota, al menos lo compensas con este buen rostro y estas nalgas, joder están de muerte—sus dos manos se dirigieron a la retaguardia del más bajo, dándoles un buen apretón.

El pelirrojo tembló ante el toque dado por el de cabellos azul rey y sus mejillas se matizaron de un rosa muy apetecible para el moreno.

—C-cállate…y suéltame…—trato de sonar fuerte, mas no lo consiguió.

—Eso para mis oídos suena a un "sigue y no me sueltes", amo deberías de ser más sincero contigo mismo—alardeó con burla.

—Yo debo volver a casa…no puedo estar contigo y ¡suéltame ya! —irritado se soltó de ese raro agarre que el mayor tenía sobre el o mejor dicho sobre su trasero.

— Te puedo llevar a lo que tu llamas "casa", pero a cambio me dejaras estar contigo ¿Aceptas el trato amo? —sonrió ladino, estirando su brazo, esperando a que el contrario lo estreche.

—Acepto y deja de decirme "amo", no me gusta, mi nombre es kagami Taiga—aclaró, para acto seguido agarrar su mano, cerrando así el trato.

—Muy bien, sígueme Taiga.

Solo asintió y siguió al peli-azul, salieron de la cueva y vio que estaban en donde todo comenzó, su expresión cambio drásticamente y enojado reclamo al moreno.

— Nunca estuvimos en otro lugar, eres un mentiroso, por eso hiciste ese trato conmigo ¡eres un estafador! —.

—No soy un mentiroso, además nunca dije que estuviéramos en otro lugar, tú eres el idiota que se hizo esas ideas en su cabeza—contrataco con seguridad el moreno.

—Cállate, no te quiero escuchar Ahomine—.

…..

— Y así fue como papi y mami se conocieron—hablaba con dulzura un moreno mientras acariciaba los cabellos de sus dos hermosos gemelos.

—Con el tiempo mami tuvo a Akira y Taiki—Hablo desde la cocina Taiga.

—Y vivieron felices para siempre—sonrió Aomine al ver a sus dos ángeles dormir, los cobijo y les beso la frente a cada uno.

Aún recordaba la cara de todos al llegar a la casa del pelirrojo, pero raramente lo aceptaron cómo un miembro más de la familia y con el tiempo ambos se fueron enamorando, hasta llegar a como están actualmente, casados y con dos bellos hijos.

— Hey Taiga los niños ya están dormidos—susurro sobre la oreja del pelirrojo, mordiéndola en el proceso.

— ¿Y? —se giró para abrazar para darle un corto beso en los labios al moreno.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero, no me hagas decirlo _amo_ —lo agarro de la cintura y le dijo muy bajito— _fuck me, tiger._

Después de eso Taiga perdió el poco autocontrol que tenía y lo agarro de los cabellos para darle un apasionado beso, sus lenguas se tocaban y bailaban una danza prohibida.

—Mañana no podrás ponerte de pie Daiki—murmuro para cargarlo al estilo princesa.

—Eso lo quiero ver _amo_ —.

Definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber visto su reflejo en aquel lago, es verdad que tuvo que aguantar muchas cosas, pero no se arrepentía, después de todo ahora tenía una hermosa familia con el moreno. Y eso no lo cambiaría por nada en este mundo

 _Fin._

Espero les haya gustado el fic, después de todo anuncio oficialmente que es el fic más largo que he echo! 1.892 según Word papu! :v

Bueno eso es todo bye!


End file.
